fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear The Walking Dead: Democracy Part 4
Plot "I feel so stupid not phoning the police earlier!" Chloe exclaimed. Greg was almost unconscious, still bleeding from his neck. Greg started to look pale as a ghost and sweated more than before. Chloe rang 999. It took ages waiting for anything to get through, but it started beeping. "It's...busy? It's never busy!" Chloe stated in shock. Sebastian reflected the same emotion. He then looked at Greg. "You'll be fine," he continued, "an ambulance will come...and you'll be safe in hospital." Greg stayed positive on that one, but he was in so much pain from the bite. The sun was setting faster, Sebastian realised that Greg's mum has not come home. "Where's your mum? I really have no idea how I'm gonna tell or show you to her." Sebastian asked. Greg didn't answer...he was barely moving. Sebastian feared for his life. But Greg came up to spill his words. "Sh- She's at...work- she normally...comes home- late on days like...this." Sebastian then started to think about Greg's dad. How is out in different places in the world fighting with the army. It's been 4 years since Greg saw his dad, no messages since then...they always thought he was dead. Sebastian then felt more stupid than what Chloe felt, his mum was a nurse and she had medical kits back at his own apartment. "Chloe...I have a med kit back at my apartment...maybe we can save Greg's life and then wait for the police." Sebastian said. Chloe's face was blank, no emotion. "Sebastian, you're not a medical student." Chloe replied. Sebastian thought of that, but he knew it was best chance for their friend. "We have to...otherwise...I feel guilty for not helping him...please." Sebastian begged. Chloe sighed, she knew it was their best shot. "Greg we'll be back soon...put your neck against the pillow, the wound isn't bleeding a lot now...but it'll help..." Chloe implied. They left Greg's room, ran down the stairs and out the front door. It was already dark enough for the stars to show, the moon lit up like a beacon in the night sky. City lights and car lights beginning to turn on. More sirens were herd in distance. Sebastian and Chloe ran down the street, they looked behind them to witness Greg's mum pull up on the driveway, the car lights shined on their garage. "Oh, no!" Sebastian said anxiously. They both watched Greg's mum open the door and walk in, dressed in her business clothes. "We have to go!" Chloe stated. They both kept running back to Sebastian's. It was already dark by the time they got back, Sebastian and Chloe were out of breath and could barely breath after that run. They reached the car park again, but this time you could barely see anything. Some street lights were on, but most were broken. When they were about to reach the stairs, Sebastian and Chloe noticed the car, belonging to the mother and her six year old son, had it's boot still open and shopping spilled everywhere around it. They both sneaked towards it, Minding their surroundings. "What the hell?" Chloe blurted. They looked around to see a silhouette kneeling in the alleyway ahead of them. Sebastian tried to examine it but was unable to. They both walked over. "Hello?" Sebastian babbled. A quiet crunching sound was heard within the alleyway. Then suddenly it stopped. A thump sound of footsteps grew louder, closer. A figure appeared out of the shadows and under a street lamp, The figure had one ear missing and both it's lips had been bitten off, one hand had been mangled and his right bicep was chewed away exposing the white humerus beneath. He had been scalped by some failed attempt to slay him and as he drew each rattling breath he made a low growling moan. "What the fuck?!" Sebastian shouted. The man approached them, he grabbed hold of Sebastian by the shoulders and they both fell to the ground, the man was desperate to bite him. Chloe frowned, "Get the hell off him!" She said, struggling to pull the man off Sebastian. The man's face was slowly getting closer to Sebastian's neck. Chloe ran towards a pile of junk in the alley and found a metal pipe. She brung it back to the attack and swung it on the man's back. There was no sign of pain. "Chl- Chloe!" Sebastian pleaded. Chloe swung the pipe again on the man's head and he seemed to fall down. Sebastian took Chloe's hand and she pulled him up. Sebastian panicked for a second and looked around his body for any bites, there were none. He smiled. "Thanks," he stated. Chloe stood in horror. "What is all this? First Greg, now this. What is going on?" Sebastian asked himself. Chloe turned round and threw up all over the floor. Sebastian looked away. The man was briefly moving on the ground, quietly moaning. "It's still alive." Chloe implied. A certain smell came from the alley. One thing that never came to them was what was the man doing in the alley? Credits *Sebastian *Chloe *Greg *Greg's mum Deaths *Greg Newlands (Alive; Off-Screen) *Several civilians (Off-Screen) Trivia *First appearance of Greg's mum.